


А я уйду в мир аякаши

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Очень приятно, Бог!"/Kamisama Hajimemashita [1]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Даже у самых терпеливых и трудолюбивых людей и богов иногда случаются срывы. Особенно после пары бутылочек сакэ…
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Series: Фанфики по "Очень приятно, Бог!"/Kamisama Hajimemashita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566394
Kudos: 3





	А я уйду в мир аякаши

Все на свете когда-нибудь кончается. В том числе и терпение. В том числе – терпение Богини Земли. Да какая там богиня… Не вышло из нее божества. Она обычная девчонка. Но быть богиней-неудачницей все же не так обидно, как быть обычной девчонкой-неудачницей. Не потянула груз божественных забот? Можно свалить на то, что человеку такое вообще не под силу. Но то, что и в своем родном, привычном, человеческом облике она по жизни терпит только неудачи – это, пожалуй, чересчур. Хватит! Она не собирается больше такое терпеть.

Для начала надо встать с места. Решительно и резко. Получилось! Но при этом откуда-то снизу слышится звон. Что там такое, а? Так, опускаем голову и внимательно глядим… Нелегкая это задача, по правде говоря, потому что в голове гудит множество гонгов. А, вот оно что… По полу катится бутылка из-под сакэ. И еще одна. И еще. Ударяются друг о друга и звенят. Целых три штуки. Откуда столько? Да Мизуки принес. Сегодня днем. Или вчера. Или позавчера. Да какая разница, когда? Спаивал богиню. А еще хранитель, называется… Ах, да, из нее же не вышло богини. Она ничегошеньки не умеет толком. Томоэ постоянно ей это твердит. Ну что ж, не всем же богинями быть. Она закончит школу, выйдет замуж и будет просто счастливой женщиной. А, нет. И этого не будет. Потому что Томоэ ее не любит. Ну и не надо. Она больше не хочет его видеть. Никогда.

Вот же дура она, что позвала его на помощь, когда попала в мир аякаши в первый раз! Лучше бы ее тогда растерзала та ведьма… Ну ничего! Мир аякаши – вот он, рядом с нашим реальным миром. Он – его обратная сторона. И на эту сторону так легко уйти – стоит только протянуть руку! На этот раз она будет умнее. Она не вернется. И пусть Томоэ потом поплачет о ней. Жалко, что она уже не увидит этого.

Итак, надо протянуть руку. Хм-м, почему-то с вытянутой рукой не получается держать равновесие. Нет, так не пойдет… Придется звать Оникири и Котэцу – пусть проведут ее туда, на обратную сторону. А вдруг они не захотят? Возьмут и откажутся. Эй, что значит – не захотят? Богиня она или кто? Вот сейчас ка-ак рявкнет начальственным голосом – громко, на весь храм!

Увы, рявкнуть не выходит. Ни громко, ни тихо. Вместо крика изо рта вырывается только шепот. Нет, это не дело. Так ее никто не услышит. Ну и ладно, она и без них найдет вход в мир аякаши! Вот зеркало. Большое, напольное. Как раз по ее росту. Про зеркала обычно рассказывают всякое такое. Что они, мол – двери в другие миры. Так-с, давайте-ка сперва отодвинем эту ткань, которая прикрывает зеркало. Тут, в храме, все традиционно, ага. Как столетия назад. У зеркала должна быть шторка. Посмотрелся в него, когда требуется – и тут же задвинул шторку. Чтобы не пролезли оттуда в наш мир всякие сущности. Вот и правильно, пусть не лезут. А то одна такая сущность, ушастая и хвостатая, уже испортила ей жизнь. Так бы и убила скотину пушистую!

Хорошо этим сущностям. Лезут, куда хотят. А вот у нее не получается пролезть. Зеркало такое гладкое. И твердое. Не пускает туда, на обратную сторону. Хоть бы помог кто-нибудь! А если навалиться всем телом? О, надо же! Мечты сбываются. Получилось! Она прошла сквозь зеркало! Но локоть все-таки очень больно ушибла. И коленки тоже. И колготки порвала. Да ладно, ничего. Этим аякаши абсолютно все равно, в колготках она или без. Они ее в любом виде съедят. Без соли и подливы.

А тут холодно… Намного холоднее, чем в храме. И вот что странно: по груди и животу ползет стылая прохлада, а спине почему-то очень тепло. Наверное, это потому, что ветер прямо в лицо. Ой, а красиво тут как! В прошлый раз ей не до того было, чтобы пейзажами любоваться, а теперь, напоследок, перед смертью, можно и по сторонам поглазеть. Светятся фонари в лавках и чайных домах старинного квартала. А вверху, в темном ночном небе, сияют крупные звезды. Вон там, слева, вроде бы Большая Медведица… Нет, ошибочка вышла. Это какое-то незнакомое созвездие.

Ай, как неудобно получилось! Налетела на человека со всего маху – и даже не извинилась. А это, оказывается, вовсе и не человек… Ой, мама, страшилище какое… Мамочка-а-а! А-а-а! Вот и всё… Вот и конец. Хм, а чего он не нападает? Застыл на месте, как памятник, и пялится прямо в лицо. Да еще с таким испугом, что аж обидно. Она, конечно, не красавица, но уж всяко красивее, чем он. На себя пусть посмотрит, уродище!

Эй, а он вроде как не в лицо ей смотрит, а куда-то выше. Ну конечно! Метка Богини Земли у нее на лбу! Вот спасибо Микаге, хоть на что-то сгодился его сомнительный дар… Интересно, а на других аякаши тут это подействует? Надо попробовать! Вот там, справа, из закусочной вышел… не пойми кто – не то низенький человек, не то крупная лягушка. Пока-пока, огромное страшилище! Подойдем к тому лягушонку. А ну-ка глянь сюда, малыш… Да зачем же так дергаться? Хотелось только проверить!

А что это он уронил? Коробочка. А в ней… ну надо же, данго! Но наклоняться неохота: в голове по-прежнему гудят на все лады гонги. Ух ты! Коробочка сама прыгнула в руки! М-ням. Вкусное данго... Очень вкусное. Да, она пришла по адресу. Как раз собиралась поесть чего-нибудь. Или нет… Это, наоборот, ее тут должны были съесть. Хм. Что за ерунда… Ее – и съесть? Еще чего! Да она, Нанами Момодзоно, сейчас тут всех местных распугает! Своей божественной меткой! И своей божественной красотой!

Нет, ну а что! Не такая уж она и некрасивая, как ей вечно твердит этот дурак Исобэ… Ох, когда же наконец выпускной, чтобы никогда в жизни больше не видеть этого кретина! Нет, вы только гляньте: тут, на обратной стороне мира, распоследний из аякаши – и тот впечатлился ее внешностью. А там, в нашем мире, всем парням, начиная с придурка Исобэ и заканчивая красавцем Томоэ, на нее наплевать. Почему? Ну почему, черт возьми? Чем она хуже других девушек?

А ничем не хуже… Совершенно ничем. Ишь, как на нее уставились три гейши-тануки, что идут навстречу! Та, что в середине, аж споткнулась, засмотревшись. Если уж такие красавицы ей завидуют… А они завидуют, по глазам видно! И все остальные аякаши, что навстречу попадаются, почтительно уступают ей дорогу. Знают, что не абы кто к ним пришел, а сама Богиня Земли! Уважение оказывают!

Как же тут хорошо, на этой обратной стороне… Может, остаться тут навсегда? Но как это сделать? Оникири и Котэцу что-то такое говорили… Как же там было? Сделаешь, мол, шаг в сторону – и уже никогда не найдешь дороги обратно. О! Вот это-то нам сейчас и нужно. Погодите, а «в сторону» – это куда? Тут же по обеим сторонам улицы сплошь всякие заведения. Не хватало только забрести по ошибке в чайный дом. Вот ужас будет! Да еще в довершение всего столкнуться там с Томоэ! Он ведь из таких мест не вылезает. Ну ничего, вот умрет она – и он поплачет. Жаль только, этого еще так долго ждать – умирать-то нескоро, ей ведь всего шестнадцать…

А вообще не мешало бы сейчас присесть где-нибудь отдохнуть. Была бы тут хоть лавочка, что ли. И даже не надо никаких кованых да вычурных – пусть будет обычная, деревянная, зеленая. Как в том парке, где она познакомилась с Микаге… О, а вот и лавочка! Как по заказу. И в точности как в том парке. Обычная, деревянная, зеленая. Уф-ф! Ну наконец-то. А то ноги прямо гудят. И прошла-то всего ничего, откуда же такая непомерная усталость? А может, это так только кажется, что пройдено мало? Квартал выглядит каким-то бесконечным. Тянется и тянется, без начала и без конца, как заколдованный. И нигде не пересекается с другими улицами.

Стойте! Да ведь он и есть заколдованный! Это же мир аякаши. Обратная сторона нашего мира. Нашего? Ну да, нашего. Человеческого. Кстати, а что она сейчас вообще тут делает, у этих аякаши? Сдались они ей… Домой охота. Ну, то есть в тот храм, который стал ей теперь домом. Но ведь там Томоэ… Который ее не любит. И не хочет ее там видеть. Зато она его, кажется, любит. И даже очень. Но она его сейчас тоже не хочет видеть! Вот так.

Этот мир аякаши – он, кажется, исполняет желания. Вот захотела лавочку – и она тут появилась. И именно такая, как мечталось. Может, если захотеть, чтобы Томоэ прямо сейчас оказался рядом, то он и на самом деле тут окажется? Обернешься – а он стоит за спиною… И улыбается. Надо только зажмуриться крепко-крепко, а потом загадать желание – и обернуться… Ой, и правда Томоэ! Стоит там, за спиной. И улыбается. Откуда же он взялся?

\- Я всегда тут был. За твоей спиной. А ты думаешь, почему к тебе тут никто не приставал? И зеркало для тебя тоже я открыл. И лавочку наколдовал. 

\- А я тебя об этом не просила!

\- Правда?

\- Да. Убирайся обратно!

\- Без тебя? Никогда.

2019


End file.
